In the transportation field trailers are often used for many different purposes. Trailers are typically towed behind vehicles by being connected to a trailer hitch or ball, which is at or near the rear bumper of the vehicle. In order to take the trailer off of the trailer hitch oftentimes trailer jacks are implemented in the area of the trailer called the tongue. Trailer jacks come in many forms, but common trailer jacks include a telescoping leg that supports the front portion of the trailer, and raises it up above the ball of the trailer hitch to disconnect the trailer from the trailer hitch ball that is connected to the vehicle. The trailer jack moves telescopically by having a leg portion that slides in and out of a sleeve by rotating a handle that is connected to a worm drive. Sometimes motors are used instead of a handle. The top portion or body portion of the trailer jack creates a damage hazard, typically when the towing vehicle has a tailgate, lift gate or door that can strike the top or body portion of the trailer jack. This is especially true with pickup truck tailgates that can pivot downward and strike the top portion of a trailer jack and become dented or scratched. It is therefore an object of the present invention to protect the vehicle and the jack from damage.